Mobile electronic devices such as a mobile phone and a mobile television produce sounds. Due to hearing impairment resulting from aging or the other factors, some users of the mobile electronic devices feel difficulties in hearing the produced sound.
To address that problem, Patent Literature 1 describes a mobile device with a sound compensating function for compensating the frequency characteristics and the level of sound produced from a receiver or the like according to age-related auditory change.